


The Things We Don’t Notice

by geminiofpluto



Series: No Straight Road Fics [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game), No straight Roads
Genre: 1010 is the best, Angst, Brotherly Love, Eloni needs more love from his brothers, Eloni suffers for the entire plot(I think), Haym is best brother, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I apologize to Eloni stans but your boy has to suffer for the plot, Neon J is a good and bad dad, No Straight Roads - Freeform, Other, Purl-Hew is Purl-Hew the cool glasses dude and oh yeah he is blue, Random OC Antagonist, Rin stop with peer pressure, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Why did I tell write this?, Zimelu you’re my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiofpluto/pseuds/geminiofpluto
Summary: Eloni receives a letter in the mail. It was quite normal, considering he is the green sailor android of the popular boyband, 1010. Fan mail was expected, but something about this letter was different. This letter was something entirely off.
Series: No Straight Road Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086011
Comments: 75
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rin (White Android)  
> Zimelu (Red Android)  
> Purl-Hew (Blue Android)  
> Haym (Yellow Android)  
> Eloni (Green Android)
> 
> I didn’t come up with these names, I got these names off of FandomWiki.

He was so excited when he saw it. This letter is one of the few letters he gets from fans. His excitement was shared with brothers as they followed him down the hall.

“Come on, open it! What’d they say?” Rin asked. Eloni only walked faster down the hall. “I think I wanna read this one in private, you guys.” He claimed, sticking his tongue out at them. Haym whined. “Oh, come on! You always read our letters with us. Let us read with you!” 

Eloni turned around, stopping the other four in their tracks. “Come on, please? I promise I’ll let you read the next one. This one says on the letter, “For Eloni and Eloni only!”. See, says it right here.” He pointed towards the writing to show his brothers. 

“I only want to respect the fan’s wishes, ya know?” Eloni added. The other four nodded in agreement. “We may not get to read it, but could you tell us about later?” Purl-Hew asked in a hopeful tone. Eloni nodded. “Of course, Purl.” 

The others did not follow as he walked downstairs. “Aw, you think he got a love letter?” Rin suggested. Zimelu shook his head in disagreement. “ I think someone drew him a picture. Everyone knows he likes pictures.” Purl-Hew nodded in agreement, but added, “What if he got a weird letter from a fan. We all got those at least twice.” True, but would Eloni tell us? He is a bit secretive whenever something embarrassing or scary happens to him. Should we a-“, Zimelu was cut off by Haym. “Psssh, you two are reading way too into it. Of course he’d tell us. He trusts us, doesn’t he?” 

The others just nodded. Of course Eloni would tell them if something was wrong, they were family, after all.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eloni couldn’t believe what he was reading. His hands were shaking as he continued reading the letter. “What the heck?” He whispered to himself.

_Dear Eloni, worst dancer and singer to exist, I just wanted to let you know how much I hate you. I want you to burn, I want to be destroyed, I want you torn limb from limb,m. Basically, if you don’t already get the message, I want you dead. You don’t deserve to stand next to the beautiful 1010 members. You’re the garbage that is littered around in the museums which hold beautiful art. You don’t deserve to know 1010, you don’t deserve to be apart of 1010, you don’t deserve to be the one to make them smile. I want you gone, everyone does. You never deserved your spot with 1010, but I do. 1010 is gonna be getting their first human member. And if you even think about telling 1010 about this letter, I won’t hesitate to break your A.I. I’m watching you Eloni, remember that. I’ll get you soon, and then 1010 will finally get its true 5th member._

Eloni just put the letter back into its envelope and slid it under his charging station, and just sat there, shocked. 

He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. And there was absolutely no way he could tell his brothers about this, absolutely no way. Eloni locked his door and his windows and went to sleep early that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Eloni going to tell his brothers about the letter, or is he going to keep it to himself?

Something is knocking at your door. Wake up to find cause? Y/N He selected YES.

His systems began waking up and he opened his eyes. Another knock was heard and Eloni flinched at the sudden noise. He got off his charging station and approached his door.

“Who is it?” he asked. _Oh god, please don’t be them. Please don’t be them, please don’t be them, pleas-_

“It’s me, silly. We got an interview to go to, so come on out! Also, why’s your door locked? You never lock it. Is everything okay? Do you wanna you wanna talk about it?” Haym muffled though the door. 

“Okay, just give me a second.” He unlocked the door and came face to face with a worried Haym. “Are...Are you okay?” Eloni nodded. “I’m fine, so no need to worry.” Haym’s expression did not change. “Dude, I’m fine. Don’t be such a big brother about it!” Eloni teased. Haym’s face broke into a smile.

”Whaddya mean “Don’t be a such a big brother about it?”. It’s my job.” Eloni rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, so then you’ll let me win this hallway race?” And off he went, speeding down the hallway to the front door. “Hey, no fair! It’s also my job to beat you!” Haym called after him. The two then smacked into the waiting three, creating a dog pile at the front door. 

“Ugh, seriously you guys? You know that hurts.” Zimelu groaned from the bottom of the fallen five. Haym and Eloni laughed. “Sorry, Red.” Eloni said, stifling a laugh. “Oh thank NSR, my shades aren’t broken.” Purl-Hew sighed.

Rin was amused and crawled from the group, standing up. “Attention!” He saluted, the other four standing up quickly and saluting.

In walked Neon J., their manager who they sometimes called “Dad J.”, and that was something he didn’t mind. “At ease, soldiers. Are you ready for your interview?” The five nodded. “Good.”

He stopped in front of Eloni. Eloni’s mind raced. “Sir?” Neon J. just patted the green sailor’s head and walked out the door. 

He put his hand on his head and smiled, following the others out the door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They arrived a few minutes early and were bombarded with news reporters rather quickly. Eloni hid behind his brothers, feeling camera shy at the moment. He never did like answering the questions the reporters asked, but none were ever really directed towards him. 

“Eloni, fans wanna know why your hair has a hoop. Why does it have a hoop?” 

Eloni jumped at the question. He really didn’t know the answer. “Um...because it just is?” 

“It’s part of his charm, and his ability to be adorable.” Rin added, patting the hoop. Eloni’s hands covered his face. 

_How embarrasing_ , he thought.

”Oh hey, Eloni! Why don’t you tell us about the letter you got yesterday?” Rin suggested. 

Eloni’s circuits became hot and gave his brother a baffled look. “Rin, I can’t.” Rin tsked. “Sure, you can. I’m sure the letter was nice.” 

The reporters all shoved their mics and camera into his face. He was standing solo with his brothers and manager behind him.

”It was... a love letter.” he lied. Surprise was heard from both the crowd and his family.

”What’d she say?” a reporter asked.

”She said...that we... are meant for each other. That beauty can only be with beauty. I guess she thinks I’m pretty? I really don’t remember what she wrote.” 

Disappointment was heard from the reporters. His lip slightly quivered as he felt a an arrow shot right through his upper left chest.

He could feel their disappointment and judgment on him and in him.

_I’m sorry._

”Who wrote the letter?” “Do you know the letter’s owner?” “Are you going to write her back?” “Do you have the letter with you?” Questions towards him piled one after another. 

_Too many questions, there are too many questions, please stop._ The voices began to echo through his head. Zimelu took notice and started to approach Eloni.

He was a few feet away from the green bot when Eloni fell back, and was caught by a reporter. 

“Ouch, his body is really hot!” the reporter exclaimed. Zimelu immediately grabbed Eloni out of the reporter’s hold.

“I think his mind crashed. We can’t do this interview anymore.” Zimelu pleaded. “We have to take him back home.”

Neon J. nodded. “Sorry folks, that’s all the time we have. Hope you all have a wonderful evening and we will see you next time!” 

The group left with their unconscious member.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eloni fainting at the interview, his family is now concerned. With their eyes constantly on him now, will this push Eloni to tell the truth?

You've _been on shut down for 32 hours, would you like to wake up? Y/N_

Eloni selected NO. He wasn’t ready at all to face his family about what happened at the interview. He knew they would ask questions, but could he really answer them? 

He felt ashamed of himself. He had embarrassed them in front of their fans. The fans always come first.

 _“I should wake up soon, I’m probably worrying them.”_ he regretted, forgetting his earlier thoughts. 

He can’t hear any of the conversations around him, if there even were any. But he was aware of the touches.

His hands were held most, and occasionally his face and hair were stroked. They were reassuring him that they weren’t mad, but worried.

_You’ve been on shut down for 33 hours, would you like to wake up? Y/N_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eloni quickly selected YES, and he squeezed the hands holding his. He opened his eyes and sat up, quickly engulfed into a bear hug by both Purl-Hew and Haym.

”Thank god, you’re okay!” Haym cried, squeezing Eloni tight. Purl-Hew was holding just as tight and called for the others. 

Footsteps rushed into the room, and Eloni was so glad he didn’t have to use oxygen, because he was the center of a very suffocating group hug. 

They let him go eventually, but Haym still held on to his hand. 

“What happened there, soldier?” Neon J. asked sternly. Eloni went still and looked at his manager. 

“I don’t know.” he answered.

”Bullshit, no one passes out without a reason.” Zimelu barked. Eloni flinched at his brother’s tone.

”Yeah, but I just said I don’t know.” he growled back.

”Was it because of me?” Rin asked. “I put pressure on you in front of press, and that probably what caused your mind to overload.”

He locked eyes with Eloni. “I’m sorry.”

He frowned at Rin. “It’s... complicated. Not entirely your fault, Rin. Don’t blame yourself.”

”Then who’s fault is it?” Purl-Hew probed.

Eloni’s mouth formed a line. He really didn’t want to tell them, but this fan hasn’t stayed true to any of her word. She poses no real threat, so no need to worry about it or tell them.

”I don’t know.” he lied. They all looked at him, not pleased with the answer. 

“Fine, keep it to yourself. But you're only hurting yourself in the end, Green.” Neon J. spat, leaving the room. 

Most of his brothers left, but Haym stayed behind. He had a hurt look on his face, but gave a sad smile to Eloni. 

“I can wait for you to tell us.” He squeezed his hand and left.

Eloni was alone in the room, and he felt this hurting in his chest. He wanted to cry, he probably should cry. But he doesn’t want to, and he held it in.

He stormed into his room, slammed and locked his door, reached under his charging station and grabbed the letter. 

He stared at it for a good 10 seconds and began shredding it to bits angrily.

”I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you.” he sobbed as he unlocked his window and threw the bits out the window onto the ground below. 

He slid against his locked door and hugged his knees. He really does screw everything up.

He looked up and stopped cold. There was a letter on his windowsill. 

He was losing his mind, wasn’t he? There is no way, there was absolutely no way that there was a letter right there, just a few feet away from him. 

He crawled slowly towards the window and poked the letter. 

“Oh my god, there really is another letter.” he whispered to himself. 

He opened the letter and tried to read it with shaky hands.

_Dear Eloni, you really sure know how to get everyone to turn against you, don’t you? Oh well, makes my job easier. The fifth position of 1010 is practically being handed to me, and I don’t even have to do anything. It’s all you, so thanks. You really do know your place among us. It won’t be long, you know. I’ll be coming to claim what’s mine soon. You won’t be the one that gets to be comforted by 1010 when they’re injured anymore. It’ll be me, and where will you be? You’ll be six feet under in a garbage disposal, deactivated and forgotten. Uncared for, unloved, abandoned, just like you deserve._

_XOXO, 1010’s future fifth member, Emerald_. 

He dropped the letter, sobbing even harder onto the floor, not even bothering to close and lock his window. 

_She's right. Oh my god, she’s right. They could care less. I shouldn’t even be here, I’m a complete failure, I don’t deserve to be their brother. I don’t deserve them at all._

_In the end, I deserve nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Eloni. His fears and anxiety are getting to him.  
> I will try to update the story every weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I’ve only updated this one so far. I kept losing progress on this chapter cause my day was a bit busy and I kept forgetting to save a draft. Really sorry for the wait.

“You sent another mean letter, didn’t you?”, her younger sister cried.

Emmalyn blankly stared at her sister.

”So what if I sent a third letter?”, narrowing her eyes at the young girl.

The younger one flinched at the look she was receiving from her sister, but continued. “I’m gonna tell Mama about what you did! I’m gonna tell her and you’ll be in big trouble!”

Emmalyn slapped her sister harshly in te face. “ Shut up, Jossi! You’re going to to tell Mom nothing about this! I will not let you ruin this for me, you understand?” 

She didn’t get a response, so she repeated, “Do you understand?”

Her little sister tearfully nodded and ran off. Emmalyn scoffed, walking up to her own room. She laid down on her bed with her hands behind her head. 

She smiled, thinking about the third letter she sent to Eloni.

”That’s gonna be the one that sends him off the edge for sure. It has to be.” she whispered to herself as she fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eloni had been secluding himself from his family for a few days. He didn’t want to see them, he didn’t want to talk to them, he wanted nothing to do with them.

All he did in his room was stare at that horrible letter he received from that fan. He would reread it word for word, weeping at how true they seemed. He also kept rereading the first letter.

He had went out at night and gathered the ripped pieces, surprised the wind hadn’t blown them away. He taped it together and found it was still readable. 

This horrible feeling was building up inside of him and hurt him. It began to hurt his **heart**. He didn’t like this feeling at all.

 _Maybe if I talked to my family, it would help..._ He shook his head at that idea. It would only burden them, and he didn’t want to be the one to put s frown on his family’s faces.

He suddenly got an idea. _Maybe I don’t have to talk to my real family about this._

He grabbed some paper and pens and drew his family, taking time on Haym’s.

He set the pictures against the wall and hoped talking to the substitutes would help him. 

“So, you guys remember that letter I received from my...fan? The one you didn’t read with me? I really wish you guys did.” He couldn’t do this. These substitutes didn’t help at all, they just reminded him of how he can’t tell his family anything. 

He continued, “It was nothing like those amazing warm heartfelt letters you get from your fans that I read with you. It was a death threat, filled with cold hate.”

He paused, covering his eyes to stop from crying. “She said she was going to replace me, and be 1010’s new fifth member. Her name is Emerald. She’s so horrible, and she’s sent two letters about how I’m nothing. How I’m bad and don’t deserve you, and I can’t help but think that’s she right.”

He hugged himself for comfort. _God, being with Haym or Zimelu would really help right now._

He got up and leaned against his door, tapping his fingers against his own door. He wasn’t aware how loud his finger tapping was until the tapping doubled. 

He stopped tapping from his side, bit the tapping still continued on the other. He opened his door to find Neon J. on the other side.

”Hey, Dad J...”

”Hello, Eloni. How’ve you been?” 

Eloni shrugged with a slight smile. He was glad his dad was here.

”I’m okay. Do you...want to come in?”

”Yes. I’d like that very much. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Eloni regretted inviting his dad in.

_Oh god, he’s kicking me out, isn’t he? He’s gonna replace with her, isn't he? Please, don’t let that be it. Please no, please don’t let it-_

“I’m sorry.”

That caught Eloni off guard.

“You’re what?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third letter came. Maybe Eloni can finally tell them?

“I said I’m sorry. I never meant to be mean, I just don’t like that you’re hiding something from me, and your brothers.”

Eloni lowered his eyes in shame. He really wish he could tell them. Too bad Neon didn’t hear the conversation he just had with the drawings.

“But that’s okay. I understand there are some things you want to keep to yourself, but I hope you aren’t hiding anything too dangerous, Eloni.”

Eloni squeaked in surprise as his dad hugged him. He leaned in, hugging him back. It was nice to hug his dad again.

”Do you want to go see your brothers?”

Eloni nodded into his dad’s shoulder. “Yeah, I miss Haym.”

”I could tell by the drawing.”

Eloni buried his face even further into his dad's coat in embarrassment. Neon J. laughed and patted his son's back. 

“Come on, let’s see how many more green items Haym buried himself in. He misses you a whole lot. I think Zimelu joined him before I left.” Neon J. joked as they approached the room.

Eloni was shocked at his dad’s words.

”For real?”

”For real.” Neon assured as he opened the doors. They found four brothers under a pile of green toys, books, pillows, and blankets. 

“This is interesting, they replaced me already. Bet they already named the pile Emerald.” Eloni playfully commented at the sight.

A blur of yellow broke out of the mountain of green and sprinted towards Eloni. Eloni was tackled to the ground and was being shaken.

”Eloni, you’re never leaving my sight again, you hear!” Haym claimed as he cuddled his brother.

Zimelu lifted Haym from Eloni, ignoring Haym’s protests. “We missed him too, mister Lala.” 

Haym angrily gasped. “You’re a Po rip-off!” 

“Pffft, you guys are so weird.” Eloni laughed at them as Zimelu dropped Haym, and carried Eloni to the green pile. 

“You pretty boys asleep or something? Eloni’s out of his room.” Zimelu barked as he kicked the two figures under the pile. 

“Ow, that hurt!” Rin whines as he leaped from the pile, hugging both Zimelu and Eloni. Purl-Hew and Haym joined a few seconds later.

”Dang, you guys missed me that much?”

”Of course, we did. We love you, dude.” Purl-Hew answered. Eloni smiled at the comment. His brothers really did love him. 

“Quick question, why would we name the pile Emerald when it’s the things that remind us of you?” Haym asked. Eloni stiffened in the hug.

”Ummmm...I don’t know why. It was just a silly thought I had. Don’t think too much about it.” Eloni assured.

”You sure we shouldn’t worry about it? You seem to be worried about it.” Purl-Hew added to the conversation.

”Don't push it, Purl. We just got him back from the room.” Rin warned.

A rustle of paper caught the five boys attention. 

“Hey, Eloni, you got another letter from that fangirl of yours. You did say we could read the next one with you last time.” Neon J. announced as he held up the letter.

All eyes were on Eloni. He got out of the hug and grabbed the letter, looking at it. 

_Maybe...Maybe I can finally tell them?_ He thought about it. _Yes, yes I will tell them._

He nodded and handed the letter to his dad. “Read it to me.” He asked his brothers and father.

Neon J. opened the letter and began to read aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a cliffhanger? That sucks.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’ll post the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either Eloni is crazy or his crazy “fangirl” is staying true to her threats.

“Dear Eloni, you know you’re the best member of 1010, right? You’re so handsome, and your green eyes are just mesmerizing. Your color reminds me of a forest, and I just love forests. Just like I love you. I wonder what goes on in your mind, and I wonder if you think about me too. Do you? Do you think I’ll be at every corner, that perhaps maybe we’ll meet one day? I hope we do. You’ll be able to see and know just how wonderful I am. Say hi to your family for me!! Love you!

XOXO, Emerald.”

Eloni’s jaw dropped at the words.

”W-What did you just say?” Eloni stuttered. 

Haym threw a smirk in Eloni’s direction. 

“Oooh, so this is why you suggested to name the pile, Emerald. She’s your girlfriend!” 

Rin joined in, sighing dreamily. “Young love, so beautiful. How long has this been going on?” 

Eloni shook his head. “Three letters! She sent me three letters, and they were filled with-“ 

“Three letters? Hiding the second one from us, you sly dog!” Zimelu teased, softly punching Eloni’s shoulder.

”Since when would you hide this from us?” Purl-Hew questioned.

”Ah, romance. How lovely...” Neon J. added to the conversation, thinking about his own special someone.

They kept asking Eloni and each other questions about who Emerald was. He tried explaining but they kept interrupting. He couldn’t handle it anymore and shouted.

“No, you don’t understand!”

The others stared at him shocked.

”Eloni? What’s wrong?” Haym worried, reaching out to put a hand on Eloni’s shoulder.

Eloni slapped his hand away harshly, earning a surprised noise from Haym.

”Everything is wrong!” He cried, his body shaking.This... This fangirl hates me! Those other two letters, she’s told me to kill myself!” He then stormed off towards his room. 

His family followed worriedly. Eloni doesn’t act like this, he’s soft spoken and happy, not the type to shout and be angry. And this fan seems like a very nice girl, yet he seemed to hate her. Is he mad he only got one fan mail? And there’s no way a fan would send hate mail.

He slammed his door open and grabbed two letters from under his station and threw them aggressively at the others. 

“Read them! It’s proof she’s evil!” 

They opened the first letter thrown at them.

“Eloni... this letter is a fan art of you.” Purl-Hew sighed as he turned the paper around to show Eloni. “And it’s from Emerald.”

”And this one is a fan mail talking about how you have the prettiest hair.” Rin scoffed. He believed his hair was the prettiest.

”No way... She sent me horrible letters. She threatened me!” Eloni said in a low voice.

_There’s no way she could’ve broken in to replace the letters!_

“I don’t think she meant to threaten you when she said she would kill for your hair style, Eloni.” Zimelu pointed out. 

“No, she really did threaten me! You have to believe me, really!” Eloni cried.

Haym hugged his brother, trying to comfort him. 

“Eloni...” Zimelu started. “Did you really get hate mail?” Zimelu knows Eloni couldn’t act this way over something if he wasn’t telling the truth.

“You really don’t believe me?” Eloni sobbed.

Neon J. spoke up. “Soldier, we just... don’t know if you’re in the right mindset right now. Maybe you just need some time to think to yourself.” 

He signaled for the other boys to leave. Rin and Purl-Hew followed the order quickly but hesitantly, Zimelu took his time, but Haym stayed.

”Dad, he’s obviously upset. He has to be telling the truth.” Haym assured, holding onto a sobbing Eloni. “We can’t just leave him alone.” 

Neon J. looked at Haym sadly. “Just follow the order, soldier. We’ll be looking into this outside, I promise. We just need Eloni to calm down a bi-“

”No!” Haym refused. “I’m staying with Eloni.” 

Neon J. sighed. “Zimelu, grab Haym.” Zimelu walked, gently separating the two boys. “I’m sorry, guys.” Zimelu apologized.

Haym kept shouting and hitting Zimelu as he was carried off. “Let me go, Zimelu! You know Eloni’s right!” 

Neon J. looked at Eloni, who was giving Neon J. sad eyes. 

“Please... You have to believe me.” He whimpered.

Neon J. slowly closed the door as he promised Eloni, “I will look into this.”

The door closed and locked from the outside. Eloni crawled over to the door, trying to see if it unlocked. It didn’t.

He pounded against the door, pleading to be let out. After no one came, he began to bang his head against the door, not caring about the liquid coming down his face. 

He gave up after what seemed like hours and just walked over to the window and banging his head against it, before opening it. He looked out to the city, amazed at its beauty. He then at what was below his window.

It was a good 20-foot drop from his window to the grass below. If he jumped would his family care if he did?

_**Of course they would, you dumbass. You’re just feeling a lot of emotions right now, let’s not do anything too stupid.** _

_But what if they really don’t? What if I’m doing both sides a favor by going? We’d both be happy with this decision, and Emerald does deserve our spot. We sure as hell don’t!_

_Maybe it’ll be better this way._

_Yeah.. it is better this way._

Eloni climbed onto the windowsill and looked down. Did he really want this?

He wasn't even sure anymore. He took one foot out and leaned forward. He closed his eyes and felt weightless. 

“I’m sorry, Haym.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting turn of events.

“What the hell, Dad?” Haym hissed as he was finally let down in the living room. He was sending daggers to both Neon J. and Zimelu.

”You realize we just left an emotional Eloni in a room with windows? He needs me, Dad!” 

Neon J. sighed, looking down at the ground. 

“Did he tell any of you about those letters?” Neon J. asked softly.

Haym’s anger died down and he shook his head. “He told me nothing.” The other three nodded in agreement.

Neon J.’s screen darkened for a moment, then the radar popped up again.

”Just... go get him, Haym. You’re right about us not leaving him alone.” 

Haym left the room quickly, Zimelu following after him. 

“Dad J., are you...okay?” Rin asked. He knows this whole situation may be too much for his dad, but why wouldn’t it be too much? Hate mail involving death threats was a surprise to them all. 

“He turned out to be telling the truth.” Purl-Hew passed a tablet to show Rin and Neon J. The screen showed Eloni ripping up a paper and crying, quickly switching to footage of a dark figure sneaking into Eloni’s empty room and replacing to two letters with different ones. 

“How’d they get past the security system? And why is this footage showing up only now?” Neon J. questioned while gripping the tablet. No one should be able to get past his system. 

“I don’t know. Maybe this was the work of a professional?” 

“Maybe it was Kliff? He did hack the NSR Satellite, after all”, Rin added.

“Hm... that is a go-“ A scream of horror cut off Neon J’s reply.

The three worriedly rushed towards Eloni’s room. 

“Guys? What’s wrong? Where’s Eloni?” Rin asked, looking around the room. Haym was facing the wall, sobbing while Zimelu was petting his back trying to comfort him. Zimelu had a sad shocked expression in his face.

”Zimelu?” Purl-Hew whispered as he poked Zimelu in the back. 

“Just...look outside the window.” He said, as he began to cry with Haym. Neon J. approached the window cautiously and looked out.

His heart stopped.His body began to shake at the horrible sight below. 

“ _Oh my god_...”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emmalyn typed away on her phone. 

**Thanks for the help, Uncle Kliff. Tell your parkour buddy I said thanks.**

She sent and put her phone away. _Wonder how he’ll react to that if he tries to tell. There’s no way he’ll be able to convince them without evidence._

She laughed and turned on the T.V., sipping her grape soda. She changed the channel till she landed on the news channel. 

She spit out her grape soda in surprise as the headline was about NSR’s 1010.

”1010’s very own green member, Eloni, was reported missing just a few hours ago. The group and their manager plead that you keep a lookout for their missing member. They believe he is in critical condition, based on the scenes in these photos.” 

Photos of a beaten door with drips of oil and an area of grass with broken metal and a huge puddle of oil. 

“They believe he may have run away, so please, bring him back safe and sound. Citizens, of you see him, please help bring him back. And a message to Eloni, if you are watching, your team member, Haym, says he dearly misses you and hopes you’re getting the help you need. He says he loves you and hopes you come back safely soon.

And that is all we have on this case. Up next, we have more news on the case of DJ Subatomic Supernova. Who is his secret love-“ 

Sh stunted off the T.V., grinning like a madman.

”So he’s out of the house, huh? What an interesting turn of events. What a shame it would be if he didn’t **_return_**.” 

She cackled to herself, her laugh bouncing off the empty walls of the living room. 

“Such an interesting turn of events.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a boy that has one working leg, a beaten up arm, and a not-so clear state of mind?

Everything hurt, especially his leg. He wasn’t sure how he got over the fence, but he did. He was heavily limping through the empty streets, his body swaying bit by bit. 

_People will recognize me... Maybe I should get a disguise?_ Hefound an old purple sheet in the alleyway, surprising clean, and wrapped around himself like a cloak. He then gently tore the broken hoop off his head and trashed it. He pulled the extra cloth over like a hoodie and limped away.

He was surprised he could think with ease, considering how much damage he took in the fall. He winced every often at the pain his bleeding leg sent him. His mind was slowly becoming more foggy as he passed the people down the street. 

He turned the corner and sat down in the alleyway, resting against the wall. He closed his eyes for what seemed like minutes. It turned out to be hours since it was noon.

He got up shakily, and limped off. He got weird looks from passersby, making him cover his face even more.

_I really need to find a scarf or something. My face will definitely give me away._

He ended ripping the end of his cloak to use it as a bandana. It covered everything but his eyes. He figured it’d be fine, he just needed to find some cover. Then he’d be fine.

 _It’s not like they’re gonna find me right away, right?_

Boy, was Eloni in for a surprise. Walking on the other side of the street was one of the security bots from Baracca Mansion. 

Eloni slowed down his walking. 

What the hell are they doing out? Dad only brings them out for important emergencies.

_Oh wait... am I the important emergency?_

He stoppedwalking to stare the security bot as they walked.

Two women passed Eloni, talking about the bot. 

“Did you see those security bots? Talk about total hunks! Why bother searching for that one green bot when they could just replace him with one of those? Total upgrade, I say.” the lady said to her friend.

 _Rude_... _but fair point._

“Oh please! The 1010 boys want Eloni back and only Eloni. You should know they want their buddy back. Besides, they would’ve replaced him already if they didn’t care.” 

That lifted Eloni’s spirits up a bit. He turned around to look at the talking women, only to lock eyes with the same security bot from moments before. 

The bot gave him a look and at that moment, Eloni knew they recognized him. He turned around and walked away as fast as his legs would let him.

He heard the heavy footsteps of the bot following him.

”Halt!” their deep voice commanded, but Eloni still rushed forward. He turned a corner into an alleyway. A heavy red hand gripped his shoulder.

”Please stop. I must identify y-“ the voice stopped, slurring the letter and Eloni heard the metal body hit the floor. 

He turned around, seeing the body slumped against the wall. He looked to the side and saw a smaller figure holding some sort of weapon.

”Sorry ‘bout that. Saw it harassing you and thought I might teach it a lesson.” the feminine voice said. 

She looked at Eloni and gave him a surprised look. “Wow... you’re Eloni, right?” 

“Uh...”

”Chill, I won’t rat you out. I’d probably run away too, minus giving myself what’s basically a head and leg injury... You want some help with that?”

Eloni hesitantly nodded. 

“Well, come on then. My house ain’t too far from here.”

”Uh, you sure we should leave the security bot here? He might get stolen.”

”Psh, I’m sure it’ll be fine. One of those other security bots will find it.”

She walked away and Eloni followed quickly. Once he caught up to her, he asked ,” If you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

”Oh yeah, I forgot I hadn’t told you my name. Well, my name’s Emmalyn.”

”Well, thank you for your hospitality, Miss Emmalyn. It’s very nice to meet you.”

”Yep, and it’s sure nice to meet you too!” She turned around, giving him a big smile.

Eloni awkwardly smiled back. 

_Weird kid, at least she’s nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya call it an Eloni! :D
> 
> Also if you want to know what security bots look like, I like the design I saw on Tumblr/Instagram by calpop5000 / calot_draws_stuff
> 
> Check her out, her art is real good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni learns more about his new “friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you’re not okay with violence or descriptions of blood/gore, then I suggest you skip the second part.

Neon J watched as his security bots returned, one after another. And unfortunately, without Eloni.

Neon J sighed sadly, and walked toward the lead security bot. 

“Pell, how did patrol go for your squad? Any new leads? Any witnesses?” 

Pell nodded. “Tin found two women who said they passed a tall figure wearing a cape with glowing green eyes. Seven checked in with us, saying he followed the figure. His comm went off a few minutes after. He...hasn’t reported back yet. We assume he is still following and is keeping quiet.”

Neon J nodded. “Maybe you should check on him. I don’t believe a soldier would keep quiet for that long. How long since his last check in?”

”Two hours, sir.”

”Two hours!” Neon J exclaimed. “Look for him at once, no soldier is silent for that long!”

Pell jumped at his captain’s sudden shout. “Yes,sir! Kitt, report to Seven’s location at once.” 

Kitt nodded and shuffled quickly out the way the bots came.”

“Seriously, Pell? You do realize that you shouldn’t let your soldiers be radio silent for that long, don’t you?”

Pell looked down, ashamed of his mistake. “I apologize, sir. I will not make it again.”

Neon J put his hand on the security bot’s shoulder. “Don’t think about it too much, soldier. You can learn from this mistake.”

Pell nodded, his worry lifting from his face.

The moment was interrupted by Pell’s comm going off. 

“ **Pell, it’s Kitt. I’ve found Seven...** ”

Pell commed Seven, “Seven, explain yourself!” Only static responded.

Kitt cut in just as Neon J was gonna shout at Seven. 

“ **Sirs, Seven isn’t functioning. His head shows a heavy dent on the side. It looks like whoever he was after didn’t want him to keep following.** ”

”That bad?” Pell questioned. “Doesn’t sound like something Eloni would do. I don’t even think he would harm another android.”

” _Unless there’s an ally with him. Someone could’ve helped him.”_

 _” **But who?**_ ”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Welcome to my house. Not perfect, but it’s home. Wait here.” Emmalyn said as she entered her house, leaving Eloni at the porch. 

“Jossi! Come down here!” Emmalyn shouted. Footsteps hurried down the stairs and Jossi appeared in front of her sister. 

“Y-yes Emmalyn?” Jossi stuttered. She was worried that her sister’s plan succeeded and Eloni was dead. Was Emmalyn going to blame it on her?

”We’ve got a guest, little sister. Be nice.” She smiled. “If you tell him what we’re doing, I’ll make sure you regret it for the rest of your short life.” Emmalyn whispered, her smile looking slightly demonic. 

Jossi nodded fearfully. She stayed where she was as she watched her sister open the door and let Eloni in. 

Emmalyn closed the door and Eloni took off his hood. Jossi gasped and Eloni turned in her direction. 

“Uh...hi?” 

“Green, you’re bleeding!” She pointed out.

Eloni awkwardly nodded. “Yup... I should probably fix that. You gals got any bandages or something similar?”

Jossi nodded aggressively. “You need help! I’ll get them, and maybe we can find something to look like your hair loop!”

Eloni winced at the idea of a substitute hair loop, but only thanked her. She seemed like a good kid.

”Cute little sister you got there, Emmalyn. Is she like that a lot?”

Emmalyn rolled her eyes. “Huge brat. She likes tricking people, so be careful when she’s treating your injuries. She might cut your wire functions.”

Eloni’s eyes widened. “Oh... Well, that’s a shame. Could you do it instead?”

Emmalyn smiled widely. “Why of course! I’d love to. I’m very good with robotics and technology. My uncle taught me all sorts of stuff.”

“Your uncle seems very nice. What’s his name?”

Jossi came into the room, carrying lots of supplies to help with Eloni’s head injuries and his leg injury.

“Dang, that head injury looks real bad. How much pressure should I put?”

”Not too much, please. I think with a lot of it, you might knock me out, or maybe even kill me!” Eloni laughed awkwardly. 

Emmalyn smiled behind him. “You think so?”

”Yeah. It would knock me out for sure. I’m getting a lot of warnings about it.” 

Jossi grabbed Eloni’s hand, giving him a scared look. Eloni was confused. 

“What’s wrong, little one? As long as your sister’s careful, I’ll be fine. I’m sure your sister will be very gentle. And if she accidentally puts a little more pressure on it, she’ll only knock me out for a few hours.” He assured, giving her a smile to comfort her.

Jossi whimpered, tightening her hold on his hand. 

_She’s starting to really worry me. Maybe I should ask Emmalyn what Jossi’s so scared abou-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing phone. Eloni looked at the phone that was next to him. “Oh? Looks like you got a text, Emmalyn. It says it’s from your Uncle Kliff...”

Eloni’s heart began to race, his panic beginning to spiral. 

“Yup, good ol’ Uncle Kliff.” 

Eloni turned around to look at Emmalyn, beginning to stand up when suddenly, he was slammed down.

Emmalyn looked blankly at his fallen body, a bat in her hand. He was frozen on the spot, too scared to get up and too scared to speak. If she hurt him, he wasn’t even sure if he would even scream. 

“Guess you saw my name, huh?” She asked, but Eloni could only stare with wide eyes. “Yep! That’s right, sweetheart. I’m Emerald, and you're never gonna see your precious boy band ever again!” 

Jossi watched in horror as her sister raised the bat in her hand, and took a swing at Eloni’s head. 

A sickening crack sounded loudly, echoing off the walls. Jossi couldn’t bare to look at her sister and Eloni. The sound repeated again and again until it stopped. 

Her breathing stopped when her sister passed her, and she saw the bat fully covered with oil and little metal bits. 

“Open your eyes, Jossi. Uncle Kliff’s coming in a while to help us clean the body.” 

Jossi hesitantly opened her eyes, instantly regretting it. There was so much oil spilling from Eloni’s head, the entire right side heavily smashed in, his endoskeleton showing, and his right eye was dangling from the wires that were sticking out from all over the right side. His left eye moved, looking at her, as did his right.

“Oh my god..” Jossi choked, beginning to sob hard. She felt like she was gonna throw up. “Oh god, is he still alive?” 

“Of course he is! I want him to suffer for as long as he can.” Emmalyn said cheerfully, no time of horror or remorse in her voice. 

“You’re a monster, Emmalyn. You’re a fucking monster!” Jossi screamed as she punched her sister hard in the nose. “I’m calling the police and I’m calling Mom! You’re fucking sick in the head!” Jossi ran out the door, only to run right into her uncle. 

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere, young lady.” Kliff smiled. 

Jossi gasped as her uncle harshly grabbed her wrist, and threw her back into the house. 

“I warned you, Jossi.” Emmalyn growled, holding her nose. “You’ll get punished later, but for now, I think tying you up will suffice.” 

Jossi screamed in horror as she was carried away. But could anyone hear her screams over the sound of the T.V. playing its program at full volume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the late update, and really sorry about this chapter. I can’t believe I actually wrote something like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People make bad choices when they’re mad, scared, or stressed. There’s no telling what they can do, so let’s just hope the choices they make don’t have lifelong consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y’all missed the 1010 brothers. I know I did.

Kitt lay Seven’s body onto the table. 

“I found him in the Cast Tech District, in one of the alleyways behind the shops.” 

Neon J nodded, taking in the information. 

“Was the alleyway near the district’s homes?” he asked. Kitt nodded. “It was not too far from the first row of houses.”

”Should we check out the houses, sir?” Pell asked. 

Neon J thought for moment, then shook his head. “I don’t think he would hide in the first row of houses. It would be too obvious, so it’d be better to check in the farther rows. 

”Sir, with all due respect, that idea is stupid.” Kitt stated flatly. Neon J looked at him, seeming offended by the statement. Pell threw Kitt a worried look, sending him a warning.

Kitt continued. “If it’s so obvious, then shouldn’t we check it? He could be hiding in plain sight, knowing you’ll ignore him and go past him, sending yourself on some wild goose chase!” 

“ _Kitt, stop it! You’re going to upset him._ ” Pell warned in the private comm. He could tell Kitt didn’t bother to look at it. 

“There’s a difference between the things we don’t notice, and the things we choose to ignore! And you’re choosing to ignore it! By the way this plan seems to be going, I dare to think and say that you don’t even want to find him!” He shouted, finishing what he had to say.

Pell and the other security bots had scared expressions on their faces. Kitt had stepped out of line, and he was going to have to pay for it. 

“Soldier, do you remember who you’re talking to?” Neon J hissed. At that sentence, Kitt’s eyes lost their angry determination, replaced with fear. 

“I was kind enough to give you the right to have your mind and voice, and this is how you use it? You accuse me of not wanting to find my son? Your comrade!” Neon J cried. “A very hurtful accusation, soldier.”

Neon J passed Kitt and left the room, going to his office. 

Kitt was left standing, feeling guilt and ashamed. Pell looked disappointed in him, as did others. He hated knowing they were disappointed in him. 

He sighed, and went to follow Neon J to apologize.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Zimelu felt as if his head was about to explode. And honestly, he had hoped it would. It’s only been a day with Eloni gone, but and the others were growing even more worried. He’s surprised Haym hadn’t punched Rin yet, considering how annoyed he looked as soon as Rin would open his mouth to talk. And despite always being the quiet one, Purl-Hew seemed too quiet. It very much aggravated Zimelu. Everything just felt really weird.

“Do you think the bots are back yet, Purl?” Zimelu asked, trying to get Purl-Hew to talk. The blue bot only shrugged and went back to staring out the window. Rin answered instead. “They came back a while ago, but without Eloni.”

Haym scoffed. “What’s the purpose of having them if they can’t even find Eloni?” Purl-Hew scowled at him from his chair. “I don’t see you out there looking for him, so lay off.”

Haym leaped off the couch angrily. “You know I would, but I can’t. You want to know why? Cause Dad had trapped us in this fucking room for our so-called safety!” He stomped over to Purl-Hew’s chair and kicked it. “And like you’re one to talk. You’ve been quiet all this time!”

Purl-Hew got up and faced Haym. “I’m being calm about the situation, Haym. It’d definitely help you.” 

Rin got in between the two, pushing them further apart. “Guys, please don’t start this. It won’t help anything.”

Zimelu rolled his eyes at Rin’s attempt to calm the two down. “You sure about that, Rin? Or are you just trying to save your pretty little chassis from getting a tiny scratch from their little fight?”

”You should be trying to help me stop them, Zimelu.” Rin asked as he pushed Haym away with his leg as he steered a hissing Purl-Hew back to his chair.

Zimelu shook his head. “No, looks like you have it all under control... **Captain**.”

Haym could feel Rin’s shaking anger as Zimelu said that last word. 

_Is Zimelu trying to get himself dismantled? Really hope Rin puts on the couch before he decides to kill Zim._ Haym hoped while thinking. 

Rin set Haym onto the couch and turned around to face Zimelu. “Excuse me?“ Rin smiled, his anger only showing in the eyes. 

“You heard me.” Zimelu challenged. 

Haym got up from the couch and got in between Rin and Zimelu. “H-hey, Rin. Aren’t we supposed to not fight? Cause it’d be nice if you don’t end up dismantling Zimelu.”

Zimelu growled at Haym. “He’s gotta get his hands dirty if he wants to kill me. And pretty Captain here doesn’t like getting dirty.”

Haym panicked when he saw Rin’s expression. He was literally shaking with anger. Rin pushed Haym aside and pushed Zimelu back a bit. 

“How dare you? I’m trying to help calm you and the others down, but you’re mad at me. Why?” 

“Because I don’t understand. Eloni is probably dead and we might not know if he is or not! We shouldn’t be calm, we should be breaking out this room and go look for him!”

”Zimelu, no! We’re staying here until Neon J says otherwise. We need to be patient... you need to be patient.” 

Zimelu pushed back. “See? You don’t care! Not at all! I’m surprised Haym isn’t the one bringing up this point!”

”No, he isn’t because the point he should be bringing up is the fact that this is yours and Dad’s fault!”

Zimelu felt that point shoot straight through his heart. “Well, fuck you too!” Zimelu swung his fist and punched Rin in the face. Rin stumbled back and gasped at the oil he felt running down his chin.

He lunged at Zimelu, throwing him onto the ground. Rin then slapped Zimelu hard. “Stop it, Zimelu. There’s no point to this!” 

Zimelu kicked Rin off him. “Maybe not to you!” Zimelu tried to kick Rin, only to be caught in a strong hold by Haym. Purl-Hew was holding off Rin. 

“You guys have to stop! If Dad sees this, he’ll ground us all.”

”Shut up, Haym!” Zimelu warned as he broke out of Haym’s hold and threw him to the side. “It’s between me and Rin.” 

Rin pushed Purl-Hew off, and approached Zimelu. Zimelu ran straight towards him. 

The door then opened and Pell watched as an angry Zimelu tackled a calm Rin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for like two weeks. Writers block and personal problems got in the way.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys are doing good. ❤️❤️

Kitt hesitantly knocked on Neon J’s door. He heard shuffling from the inside as it came closer and closer to the door. Kitt jumped as the door opened. There standing was Neon J. 

“Sir, I would like to apologize for earlier. It was irrational and rude of me to speak to you that way, sir." Kitt said, looking the captain nervously. Neon J just stood still, possibly just staring at him. After a couple of moments of silence, the captain stepped aside to let the security bot inside. Kitt walked in swiftly, and turned around to look at the captain. 

"Please, take a seat." 

Kitt took a seat and watched as the captain walked to his seat on the opposite side.

There was silence between the two. 

“I’m surprised you apologized this quickly, soldier. I was expecting this to come later.”

“I have to. It’s best I don’t hold it out longer than it needs to.”

”I see. We will try your suggestion, but you’ll be staying here.”

Kitt stood from his seat. “But sir!”

Neon J stood up as well. “No buts! Unless you want me to ground you for more than this night, I suggest that-“

”Captain!” Pell shouted into the captain’s comm.

Kitt winced at the volume. 

“What?” Neon J exclaimed. “I’m busy grounding Kitt.

Kitt looked so confused.

”Yeah? Well make room for two more. Rin and Zimelu are currently trying to dismantle each other.”

”What?” Neon J and Kitt screeched at the same.

”Please come quick! The others and I can’t restrain them for much longer!” Pell urged, shouts coming from the background.

Neon J ran out of the room, Kitt tailing after him. 

Neon J opened the safe room’s door, shouting “Attention!”

Both troops stopped what they were doing, saluting their captain immediately.

“The fuck is this? Your brother goes missing and you fight?” Neon J seethed.

Zimelu scowled at his captain, and pointed a finger in his direction. “Maybe if you let us out, we wouldn’t be pulling this type of sh-“

”Silence, soldier.” Neon J warned crossly. 

Zimelu’s voice faltered and looked down at the ground. 

“The security bots and I will be coming up with a plan to scout the rows of houses in Cast Tech. If a witness shows up soon, it’d help all of us.” 

The boys nodded. 

“And this still excludes you, Kitt.” Neon J reconfirmed. 

Kitt huffed. He watched as Pell and Neon J take Rin and Zimelu out the room, most likely to Neon J’s workshop to fix them. He was left in the room with Haym, Purl-Hew, and a two others of the team.

”If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to heading downstairs. I’m low on “sleep”.” Kitt stated.

One of the security bots nodded. “Rest well, Kitt.”

Kitt waved as he walked out. But instead of going to the security bots’ shared bunks, he slipped through the front door.

_If they’re not going to look for Eloni already, then I guess I will._

_**********************************_

Jossi woke up in a cold sweat. It was dark and cold wherever she was. She tried to call out for Eloni, but her mouth was gagged. She moved her hands to take it off but found her hands tied, as well as her legs. She looked around and saw a window. 

She tried scooting her chair forwards, but the wooden floor creaked and her heart raced. She listened for any footsteps, but none came. She scooted forward again, no creak heard. So she kept scooting to the window. She looked out the window and saw people walking by. She tried to catch their attention, but there was no hope.

She had to get out of these ropes.

She quietly scooted away from the window, and looked around for anything that could help her. She saw a box cutter under some of her mom’s boxes. 

She scooted the chair that direction and reached the box. Now she had to figure out how to get it. She sat there thinking of what she could do.

She realized what she had to do, and prayed to whatever higher being that this plan would work. 

She kicked the box of clothes over to the right, the clothes making a smooth pile. She made sure she knew where the box cutter was before she turned her back to it. She then let herself fall into the clothes like. 

No loud thud, just a soft thump. She sighed in relief. Her tied hands the searched behind her back for the box cutter, running her hands among the soft fabrics and wooden floor. 

After a few splinters, she finally got ahold of it. She pushed the switch up to the top and started cutting the rope. 

Her hands were finally free, and she started cutting the ropes on her legs. She finished cutting them enough to be able to pull them out one by one. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth, rubbing her dry throat. She stood up carefully, putting the box cutter in her pocket.

She carefully made her way back to the window, opening it. It was getting close to dark, and the streets were empty. Her heart sank. 

Then she saw a security bots y walking away from her street.

“Neon J’s security bots!” She whispered excitedly.

Her heart jumped and she started looking for ways to get down. She remembered the ropes and grabbed them. She tied the cut ones together and looked out the window. The lights were not on. 

“ _They must be in the basement_.” She thought. “ _Don’t worry, Eloni. I’m going to get your papa and your brothers. They’ll save you.”_

She tied one end of the rope securely and tightly onto the big hook on the inside, throwing the other end outside. 

She breathed in deeply, and started to climb down from the window to the ground. 

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprinted out of the yard and down the street. She had to find that bot. 

She was getting tired after running for a few minutes. She stopped to catch her breath, feeling exhausted. She shook her head and kept on going. 

After turning corner from corner, she finally found him. She tiredly laughed and called out to him. 

“Mister Security bot!” 

The bot turned around and looked at the girl with concern. The little girl looked like she was going to pass out. She approached him, grabbing his arm.

”Eloni.” she whispered, passing out in his arms. Panicking, he rushed her to Barraca Mansion.

“ _Just who is this girl_?” the bot thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far.

Eloni was in extreme pain, but all that came out was static. 

Emerald laughed as she watched her uncle rip out another wire of the green bot.

The green sailor let out high pitched static in an attempt to cry. Kliff and Emerald covered their ears, annoyed by the ringing in their eardrums.

Kliff punched Eloni, getting the bot to let out a auto tuned cry.

”Ooh, that’s a pretty song. Make him sing it again!” Emerald asked.

Kliff hit Eloni again, harder this time. The auto tuned cry came again, but held for a few seconds more. 

Emerald clapped joyfully. “You’re getting real better at singing, Eloni. Maybe you practice a bit more.” 

Emerald then kicked him, expecting another auto tune, but instead got a loud screech.

The two captors covered their ears in pain.

“What the fuck?” Emerald screamed at Eloni, kicking him hard in the throat.

The bot struggled to move his only working arm to coax it, but Kliff kicked it away.

”Enough of that, you waste of bolts. Emmalyn, get your sister. I’m sure she’ll love to see what’s happening next.” Kliff grinned.

Emerald giggled and ran up towards the attic. Kliff started to work on Eloni’s face. He had fixed the dents, currently soldering his face back together. Eloni tried to talk, but his voice warbled a light tone. 

“Shut up.” Kliff growled. The warbling stopped. “Good riddance, bot. I’ll break that broken leg of yours even more if you do that again.”

Eloni looked around with his good eye, looking for ways Jossi could escape.

_Is Jossi okay? Is she even conscious yet?_

Eloni recalled seeing Kliff knock out the young girl as he dragged her up the stairs.

Kliff ripped out Eloni’s right eye that hung from the socket. Eloni screeched, but Emerald screamed louder.

”Fuck! She’s gone, Uncle Kliff.” Emerald screamed as she stomped down the stairs. 

Kliff jumped up, and hauled the broken bot over his shoulder. “Then we leave. Get the car and pull it to the back.” He tossed her the keys.

”Okay. Maybe we should call your parkour buddy to track down Jossi?”

”Already done.”

***********************************

Neon J was pacing outside the hospital room, waiting for the young girl to wake up. It had been a huge scare for all the boys and the captain when Kitt brought a kid to the mansion. They called an ambulance immediately when the girl wouldn’t wake up.

Kitt said she mentioned Eloni. 

_I have to talk with her, but is she going to wake up soon?_

”Excuse me, sir?” 

Neon J’s monitor pinged, a new dot appearing and approaching him.

He turned around to meet screen-to-face with the doctor. 

“Yes?”

”Hi, sir. Do you know where the child’s parents are?” the nurse asked, pen hovering above her clipboard.

”Unfortunately, no. I could have my bots ask people around town about her.”

”That’s gonna be a small problem. Would it be too much to ask that you stay with her for now? We have some questions to ask you, like where you found her.”

”I do not mind. There is a question I must ask her, if she does wake up anytime soon.”

”I see. There will be another nurse checking in on her every half hour, so please don’t be alarmed.”

”Of course.”

Neon J walked into the room, and sitting in the seat closest to the door. 

_I wonder if Eloni’s safe. Seems highly unlikely, seeing the state of this little one._

Neon J clutched the chair’s armrests in anger just thinking about his youngest being hurt.

”Mr.Neon J?” 

Neon J turned immediately towards the young voice.

”Where are your parents, little one?” Neon J asked. “They should know that you’re here.”

"Can I wait to tell you? I want to tell you about Eloni!" the young girl pleaded.

Neon J nodded very quickly. "Please."

You have to go to my house, Mr. Neon J! Eloni's in big danger! You have to stop my uncle and sister, they're gonna kill him!" the girl cried.

Neon J jumped from his seat and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Where?" 

"It's in Cast Tech. 462 North Street, the brown and yellow house."

"Thank you, I will come back for you later."

Neon J sprinted out the door, calling for backup immediately. 

"All soldiers, excluding Seven. Meet me at this location. Seven, report to the hosputal. I need you to guard the young girl Kitt found earlier. I have a bad feeling leaving her alone."

All the bots sent affirmations to their captain, reporting immediately to the coordinates.

It was time they got Eloni back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the next chapter possibly being the last, which 1010 bot would you like me to write a fic about next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1010 decides to go save Eloni on their own. They've also "kidnapped" Pell.

It was the late evening.

The 1010 boys were right behind their father as they approached the house. 

“Alright, so I’ve called in back up from Cast Tech’s police force. They’ll be coming soon-“

”What? We can’t wait for them. Eloni might be dying or something!” Rin protested. 

“You didn’t let me finish. The police are only coming to arrest the kidnappers and put them in jail. I said nothing about waiting for them, so let’s go...As quietly as you boys can go.”

The bots walked toward the house, most of the security bots going towards the back with Pell while Neon J, Kitt, and band members stayed in the front.

Kitt peered into the house carefully. 

“No lights are on, and I don’t hear anything either.” he whispered. 

Neon’s radar spun quickly, and Rin grew worried, looking at his brothers to see how they were doing.

”This doesn’t make any sense, why wouldn’t they be here?” Haym murmured. 

Neon J stood up, marched up toward the door, and kicked it open. “Because they knew the little girl was gone.”, he hissed.

“Damn it...” Kitt groaned. “Let’s just look around. There’s gotta be something.”

The bots looked around in and outside the house. 

Pell looked in the yards and sidewalks, walking up to the end of the street. Something shined, catching his eye. He squinted at the shiny metal bit on the ground, picking it up. 

He looked at it closely, then saw some more. He left the others alone, holding onto the first piece he picked up. 

It lead to the next street. He paused and commed the captain.

”Sir, I’ve found a trail of metal bits. I’ll be following it, but I do request some backup.”

”Of course. I'll send Kitt and some others wi-“

“We’ll join you, Pell. Just let us catch up to your location.” Rin popped into the comm.

”I’m to the left, near the end of the street.” Pell notified Rin.

He waited a couple of minutes, and heard heavy footsteps behind him.

He looked and found Rin and the other three brothers. 

“Sorry we took so long. Pops was arguing about how dangerous it was to go, but we got him to let us go.” Rin apologized.

Pell nodded understandably. “As he should, you are his sons after all.”

Pell then walked off onto the next street, keeping an eye out for the shiny trail of bits.

1010 followed Pell, watching for any two suspicious people and a broken robot.

Pell stopped, causing Rin to bump into him.

”Ow! Why’d you stop?” 

Pell stayed silent, but pointed at the ground.

”Rin, the trail stops here.” Pell sulked.

Haym went to the front and took a look at the shiny bits for himself. 

“How could it just stop here. It’s not like they could just disappear.” Rin said.

”Possibly they boarded a car? It’s the only logical explanation.” Pell queried.

Haym put the bit back down, grabbing the larger piece of the last few bits. He flipped it over and gasped.

He jumped up immediately, and shoved the piece into Rin and Pell’s faces. 

“He managed to write some letters onto this one!” Haym grinned. 

Pell snatched it from Haym’s hand and took a look at the letters. 

"It says SDO... What the hell does SDO mean?" Pell asked the brothers, looking to see if there were anything else.

"SDO! He's talking about the DJ's observatory."

"Club Planetarium? Why the hell would they be heading there?"

Rin groaned and grabbed Pell. "We shouldn't be questioning why, we should be heading there!"

Pell refused, getting out of Rin's grasp, only to be pushed ahead by Zimelu and Purl-Hew. 

"I really think we should get the captain! Who knows what he'll say if we go without him."

"Ugh, fine! You can notify Dad, but we're not gonna wait." Rin huffed, continuing forward. The other brothers followed after him, leaving Pell alone. He watched the brothers get far away as he notified his captain.

"What? Pell, you tell them that I'll turn them into something humiliating for the Christmas concerts if they don't cease their insubordination!" Neon J barked into the comm.

Pell winced and ran towards the bots, catching up in seconds.

"Your father wants me to pass on a message. He said-"

Purl-Hew shushed him and commed Neon J to deliver his own message. "Pops, catch up if you care." Purl-Hew hung up before the captain could respond, blocking his father's contact so he couldn't scream into his audial.

Pell looked at Purl-Hew in horror while the other bots continued walking. Pell then got a very loud message from his captain. Pell was scared of his captain's shouting at first, but then got annoyed. 

He sucked in a deep breath real quick, then told his captain something no one ever expected to hear him say. "Captain, please... shut the fuck up and let us do our damn job."

Pell then quickly hung up, blocking the contact and sprinting to catch up with the 1010 bots.

Zimelu looked at Pell, noticing how Pell looked like he was ready to run at any moment. "What's the matter? Did you see somebody jaywalking or something?", he snickered.

Pell sighed. "No, even worse... I just told the captain to shut the fuck up."

He buried his face into his hands in embarrassment as Zimelu clapped. 

"Pretty brave of you, Pell. But I do hope you're prepared for Dad to kill you."

"Whatever, let's just get to the planetarium already." he mumbled.

*****************************************************************

Eloni was looking around the planetarium, praying his family would get rescue him soon. Praying that no one else found the bits of broken metal left behind. Praying that they understood what he wrote. He jumped at the sound of click-clacking of high heels and looked down, not wanting to look at her.

"Look up, Eloni. Look at what beauty is going to replace your trashy self.", she demanded. But Eloni refused, continuing to look down.

"I said... look up."

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. She smiled at him, mockery in her eyes. Her turquoise hair was tied up with a neon green bow, and she had stripes of green paint on her purple skin. 

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?" she asked, letting go of his chin and twirling.

He looked at her blankly. To be honest, her dress was too sparkly and her neon green color was too bright. It'd definitely would clash with his brothers' pretty colors. Literally her entire fashion choice was a disaster. 

"I know I am, and so do you. After all, I've left you speechless.", she grinned.

Eloni gave her a disgusted look. The girl had no shame, did she?

"Welp. I'll be taking my place soon, and Uncle Kliff is getting the camera ready for my great debut and your great demise."

Eloni flinched when she kicked the air near his bad eye.

He looked at her with contempt, but she only laughed at him. They stared at each other, never looking away. Not until they both heard doors bust open from a distance, setting off alarms. Eloni looked away first, attempting to call out for help. But Emerald quickly went for his throat with her heel, denting his vocal box. 

His pain was visible, but no noise came out.

"Time to give them a performance they'll never forget. Have fun, Eloni. Thank you... for this opportunity.", Emerald grinned.

She left him alone. He could hear music playing loudly, and some shouting. He had to get out now, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've procrastinated for so long, but I am going to post the last chapter tonight. Also, sorry if there are any spelling errors(i will fix them later). Hope that if there are any, they make some sense.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i accidently lied to you guys, and for that im sorry. my timezone said no. but here it is... the final chapter. hope you enjoy it.

Zimelu kicked open the double doors, setting off alarms. But the alarms turned off as soon as they came on.

Music began blasting from somewhere and a shadow appeared from above on the railing on the second floor.

"Where's Eloni?" Haym growled, shaking his fist at the figure.

The music continued blasting and a spotlight shone on the figure, revealing a teenage girl in a sparkly black and neon green dress. 

"Eloni's busy, so I guess this means you'll have to spend time with me." the girl smiled.

"Where's our baby brother?" Zimelu yelled, stomping up the stairs to grab the girl. 

She jumped to the side once he was near her, and threw a brush at him. 

"Eloni is unimportant for now, but you'll see him soon enough." She spun around and slid down the stair railings and twirled to the center of the floor. "But currently, I'm debuting as 1010's new fifth member, Emerald!" she announced.

The bots gawked at her as she danced their signature moves to the song that was currently playing. Pell was cringing from second-hand embarrassment for her. 1010 watched as she butchered their dance moves.

Purl-Hew rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. "Emerald, we don't know what you mean by 1010's new fifth member. That position is filled by Eloni."

She finished her last move, cocking her head to the side with a smile. "Not anymore."

"Shut up! Just tell us where Eloni is." Haym demanded as he ran at her. 

"STOP!" a male voice commanded as Emerald disappeared underneath a trap door. Haym hissed in frustration, stomping on the trapdoor. Zimelu joined his brothers on the first floor again, kicking at the trapdoor as well.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Pell shouted, looking around. 

"Up here, security bot." the male voice called out.

The bots looked up. There standing behind the railing was an older male.

"Kliff." Rin spat. He stared at the man, fists clenched. "Where's Eloni?"

"You don't need to know. Besides, shouldn't you be welcoming Emerald? She is your new member, and you should-"

"Shut up, Kliff! She's not one of us, Eloni is! Give him back!" Haym barked, grabbing Pell's taser gun out of its holster and pointed it at Kliff. 

"But wait. You don't want anything to happen to your brother anymore, do you?" Kliff sneered as he pulled a remote from his pocket, pressing a button.

A screen appeared, showing a video of Eloni. 

"Eloni." Haym whispered, the taser gun slipping from his hands. 

Pell watched in horror as the video played Eloni getting beat. He heard cries from the 1010 bots when the video showed Eloni begging for mercy. The video shut off and laughter could be heard from Kliff. 

"Try anything, and I assure you, my niece will do much worse."

Pell and the bots made no move, just staring up at Kliff.

They prayed their father would come soon.

******************************************************* 

Eloni howled inaudibly, holding his broken hand with his freed hand. 

_This will be over soon, Eloni. Sure, you'll have to wait until Dad J fixes the factory or has extra parts so you won't have a freaking endoskeleton as your right hand... I've got to find aa way out of here._

He looked around for the door and found it, getting up and limping over to the outline of light. He reached for it, opening it slowly. He looked through the door with his good eye, seeing no one. He peered out some more, and saw the coast was clear. He quickly limped out of whatever room he was in and limped down the hall.

He then heard more doors open aggressively, heavy footsteps entering, and a familiar ping echo throughout the building.

_Dad._

Eloni grinned and limped towards the direction he heard the sound come from. He reached for the next door's knob but found that it was locked. He turned the knob again, hoping that maybe he was just opening it wrong. But to no avail, it remained locked. 

Eloni sighed, thumping his head against the door. It's not like he could call out for help. 

_Maybe I could break down the door?_

He thought about it for a couple of seconds, then shook his head. He was already in bad enough shape as it is, and he shouldn't try anything too damaging.

He'll have to look for another way...

Was there another way?

He looked down the hall, seeing no door that way. He looked in the other direction seeing a door.

He shuffled to that door and found it open. He could hear the pinging and shouting more loudly than he had with the other door.

He was close! He could hear their voices and he could hear Kliff's voice.

His shuffling came to a halt. It's alarming that Emerald's voice wasn't heard.

He looked around to see if she had followed him, but she was nowhere.

So where was she?

Eloni continued on with his guard up, looking around constantly. His foot hit a crowbar on the ground. He picked up, wondering if he'd need it.

**-BANG-**

Eloni jumped upon hearing a gunshot, his hand clenching tightly to the crowbar.

He heard his dad shout out for Pell and Haym, but no responses came.

Eloni rushed the direction it came from.

He has to hurry if he wants to save his family.

***********************************************************************************

Rin dodged the baseballs that the walking pitching machine threw at him. These machines came from nowhere, but they sure do pack a pitch. 

The security bots were constantly dodging and destroying the machines, but they kept on coming.

Neon J was fighting the more stronger machines on the second floor. Haym was nowhere to be seen, which greatly worried Rin. 

Rin prayed Haym wasn't getting into too much danger.

"That's enough!" Emerald screeched, stopping all sentient beings and shutting off the pitching machines.

"You don't need Eloni anymore. I'm so much better, and I'm more likable!" Emerald stated.

Haym appeared, grabbing her and lifting her up by her collar. 

"Where is he?" Haym growled.

Emerald was gasping for air, but Haym did not set her down.

Pell rushed behind Haym and forcefully struck Haym's arm, causing him to lose his grip on Emerald. 

Emerald hit the ground, coughing violently. Haym held his arm, throwing knives at Pell with his eyes.

"What...the hell, Pell?" Haym hissed painfully. 

"You can't kill her, you idiot!" 

Pell then heard the whir of a machine and pushed Haym down. Baseballs flew over their heads very fast. Pell got off Haym, crawling and grabbing Emerald as she tried to crawl away. 

"Let me go, you bolt brain!" Emerald demanded as she socked him in the face. 

It hurt Emerald more than it hurt him. 

"You will tell me where Eloni is, or else I'm going to have to do some very bad things." Pell threatened her, his grip tightening around her wrist.

Emerald's eyes grew in fear, and she desperately hit his hand, trying to get it off. 

"Stop being difficult, Emerald. Just stop being a brat and tell us where he is." Haym said as he crawled over to them. 

Emerald stopped struggling, sitting still. 

Pell and Haym looked at each other confused and looked behind themselves.

**-BANG-**

Pell fell, clutching his midsection, as Emerald skittered off to the safety behind her uncle. He was holding a smoking gun and this time it was pointed at Haym.

Haym scooted back, holding his hand in front of his head to prevent damage. 

"Haym! Pell! Are you boys okay?" Neon J shouted from below, but Pell was in too much pain to answer and Haym was too scared to speak. 

"This is the end of the road for you, Haym. You fools couldn't appreciate my niece's talents, so I guess you have to pay now." 

He cocked the gun, pointing right for Haym's forehead. 

"Say your prayers, bot."

Kliff was about to pull the trigger when a figure came from behind him, knocking him out with a crowbar.

"Take that, you bitch!" Eloni celebrated and turned towards Emerald.

"And now it's your end, Emerald!" He raised the crowbar and took a swing.

The crowbar swung high above her head, but she passed out from fear.

Eloni laughed, walked over to Haym, and just collapsed onto his brother.

Haym grabbed Eloni into a tight hug, sobbing into Eloni's shoulder

"Oh my god, you're safe. I'm so glad you're somewhat okay!" Haym cried, squeezing Eloni hard.

Eloni sighed happily in Haym's hold, hugging him back.

"I've missed you...so much, Haym." 

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs, followed by gasps and Eloni felt himself being squished into a giant family hug. 

His family hug did include the security bots.

He looked over to Pell, who was being helped over to the hug by Kitt. He smiled and closed his eyes in content.

_I've missed this._

Eloni then fell asleep in the hug, scaring his family into thinking he died.

********************************************************************

The police arrived at the club minutes later, taking Kliff and Emerald into custody. They were informed that the police also arrested the third associate, the guy who placed the letters in Eloni's room. He was caught by Seven at the hospital trying to harm the young eyewitness, Jossi. 

The girl's mother showed up eventually, scolding Emerald harshly and punching Kliff in the face, breaking his nose. 

She apologized to Neon J and a sleepy Eloni, offering to pay for all damages. 

Eloni accepted the apology but refused that she pay for the damages, Neon J agreeing. Eloni just asked if Jossi could visit sometime. 

Weeks passed, and all concerts for all NSR artists was called off for safety reasons, Eloni and his brothers were just chilling in their large living room watching a movie. Eloni looked at his brothers with a soft smile. Haym looked back at him and poked his tongue out at him. Eloni pretended to be offended and threw his pillow at him. It hit Zimelu instead, and the red sailor shouted "War!", stealing Purl-Hew and Rin's pillows, and attempted to hit Haym with them. A pillow fight started between the brothers, and laughter and chaos filled the room. Eloni fell back on the couch, laughing hard. He really did love hanging out with his brothers.

"Hey, guys. I love you." Eloni grinned. His brothers stopped fighting and looked at him, sat next to him, and hugged him.

"Love you too, little bro." the four brothers said in sync.

Yeah... his brothers are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading The Things We Don't Notice. The ending may not be the best but I'm happy with it. Wish you all happy holidays and a happy new year!


End file.
